1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium in a state where a developing unit is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-145877 discloses a structure that allows a developing unit drawer supporting developing cartridges to be moved to the inside and the outside of an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus. Upward and downward movements of the developing unit drawer are coupled with opening and closing of a front cover of the image forming apparatus. That is, when the front cover is opened, the developing unit drawer is moved upward so as to be separated from a photosensitive drums, thereby allowing the developing unit drawer to be drawn to the outside of the apparatus main body. LED arrays are also provided in the developing unit drawer.
Similarly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-145877 discloses a structure in which upward and downward movements of a photosensitive body drawer supporting photosensitive drums are coupled with the opening and closing of the front cover. When the front cover is opened, the photosensitive body drawer is separated from a conveyance belt, thereby allowing the photosensitive body drawer to be drawn to the outside of the apparatus main body.
According to the related art described in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-145877, the upward and downward movements of the drawers (support members) supporting the developing cartridges and the photosensitive drums are coupled with the opening and closing of a door of the apparatus main body. Thus, a large load is applied when the user opens or closes the door. That is, the load applied when the user operates each of the support members is large.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a structure that reduces a load applied when the user operates a developing unit support member an image-bearing-unit support member.